I Call It Love
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Ini memang hanya cerita yang sederhana, namun selalu membekas di hatiku. Cerita yang pada akhirnya merengut salah satu kebahagiaanku, dan itu semua bukan karena kesalahan orang lain, tapi karena kesalahanku sendiri di masa lalu. Hinamori Amu Fic. RnR?


Samar kudengar suara langkah kaki dari luar—membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang kupegang dan fokus pada pintu kayu di ruang tamu. Pintu tersebut terbuka—memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan yang berjalan dengan cepat memasuki rumah. Dia melirik sedikit padaku, lalu berlalu begitu saja ke kamarnya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkahnya. Itu sepupuku, Yaya Yuiki yang tinggal bersamaku. Aneh, padahal pagi hari kulihat dia begitu senang karena aku berjalan-jalan dengan Kairi—yang notabene adalah, ehem, kekasihnya. Ya aku tahu, Yaya memang sudah besar sekarang, namun sifatnya masih agak kekanak-kanakan—kemungkinan besar dia bisa saja berkelahi dengan Kairi hanya karena masalah sepele.

Kutaruh majalah yang sedari tadi kubaca, dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Sedikitnya aku bisa membantunya bila dia punya masalah seperti yang aku perkirakan.

I Call It Love

-Disclaimer-

Shugo Chara! © Peach Pitt

**xxx**

Hinamori Amu Fic.

1st Person POV (Amu ALL POV). AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. **Breaking the Fourth Wall.**Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

"Yaya, boleh aku masuk?" seruku sembari mengetuk pintu kamarnya beberapa kali. Tak ada jawaban, mungkin dia sedang ingin sendiri sekarang.

KLEK! Pintu tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Yaya beserta isi kamarnya. "Silahkan," katanya lalu membiarkanku masuk, sedangkan ia duduk di kasurnya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya ada masalah," kataku.

Dia hanya diam, tidak menjawab sedikitpun. Lalu, dia menatapku dan menjawab lirih, "Kairi tidak datang hari ini. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan datang…"

Aku masih tersenyum, lalu membelai pelan rambutnya. "Mungkin dia sibuk," ujarku.

Yaya menggeleng. "Dia selalu sibuk, dan tidak pernah meluangkan waktunya untukku. Dia seperti tidak menganggap aku adalah sesuatu baginya."

Aku menengadah sejenak, memandangi langit-langit kamar Yaya. Lalu terlintas sesuatu di pikiranku. "Hei, Yaya, kau mau mendengar sesuatu?" tawarku.

Dia tampak antusias setelah itu. "Apa Amu-chi?" tanyanya.

"Cerita. Lumayan panjang memang, tapi benar kau mau mendengarnya?"

Dia mengangguk lalu kini duduk menghadapku—begitu pula aku. Hei, apa kalian mau mendengarnya juga? Mungkin sekarang kalian butuh posisi duduk yang nyaman dan beberapa cemilan agar tidak bosan. Ingat, cerita ini lumayan panjang.

Ini memang hanya cerita yang sederhana, namun selalu membekas di hatiku. Cerita yang pada akhirnya merengut salah satu kebahagiaanku, dan itu semua bukan karena kesalahan orang lain, tapi karena kesalahanku sendiri di masa lalu.

Baiklah, mari kita melihat sedikit kenangan di masa lampau.

**xxx**

KRINGGGG~!

Suara jam weker di atas meja begitu mengusik pendengaranku. Bahkan dengan ampuhnya membangunkanku dari tidurku. Huf, aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah Tahun Ajaran Baru—yang berarti aku harus kembali sekolah dan belajar seperti biasanya.

Dengan malas aku mulai berdiri dan dengan buru-buru memasuki kamar mandi. Tak lama, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan satu stel seragam sekolah yang sudah melekat dengan rapi di tubuhku. Aku kembali duduk di kasurku dan mulai memasang kaos kakiku.

**xxx**

Kuraih sekotak susu dan beranjak keluar rumah. Kupasang roller blade-ku dengan benar dan menengadah, dan tampak seorang pemuda sudah menungguiku sedari tadi. Dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang sama—_minus_ rok yang kupakai, itu sudah jelas— dan headset yang menutupi salah satu lubang telinganya. Tali headset itu terulur begitu saja hingga saku celananya, sepertinya dia menaruh iPod-nya di sana. Dia juga sudah siap dengan papan skate miliknya—dan lagi-lagi… tanpa pengaman, benar-benar.

"Kau tidak takut terluka tanpa pengaman seperti helm?" tanyaku ragu.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Lalu, dia mulai melaju dengan cepat dengan papan skate tersebut. Aku memutar bola mataku sebentar lalu buru-buru menyusulnya.

**xxx**

Saat sampai di sekolah, kulihat sudah mulai ramai. Lalu, kuubah arah pandangku ke sampingku. Kulihat Ikuto yang berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengarkan—entah lagu apa yang di dengarkannya—dari iPod miliknya. Lalu ia—sepertinya—hampir terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan para gadis di sekitar kami berdua.

Aku menengok dan melihat apa yang saat itu menjadi perhatian gadis-gadis itu. Namun, wajahku terasa mulai memerah saat melihat wajah itu. Astaga, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Tadase. Ah, aku sudah lama sekali menyukainya. Sayang, aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku layaknya gadis-gadis itu. Aku hanya diam dan memendamnya, dengan pengecut hanya berani memandangnya dari kejauhan. Tidak pernah mengirimnya hadiah untuk Valentine atau untuk Ulang Tahunnya. Aku terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya tahu kalau aku menyukainya.

Dia berjalan melewatiku dengan Ikuto. Sempat kulihat dia tersenyum pada kami berdua—yang tentu kubalas dengan senang hati, tapi Ikuto tidak melakukan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkannya? Dia sudah ramah sekali mau tersenyum pada kita," kataku melihat Ikuto yang masih tetap acuh sampai Tadase menghilang di antara para penggemarnya yang mengikutinya hingga ke kelas.

"Dia tersenyum karena kalau ingin dipandang ramah, ya, memang harus begitu," jawab Ikuto dengan santai. "Kau ke kelasmu cepat, aku masih ada urusan di kelasku."

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya, Ikuto setingkat di atasku, dan kenapa aku mengenalnya? Kebetulan saja, rumahku dekat dengannya dan kami sering bertemu sehingga kami berdua bisa cepat akrab.

Ikuto memang tidak seramah Tadase, tapi ia mempunyai kebaikan di balik sisi dinginnya. Percayalah, Ikuto bisa begitu baik kalau dia ingin.

Buru-buru aku menepis pikiranku tentang Ikuto saat sadar sudah berada di ambang pintu kelasku. Astaga, karena mengingat tentang Ikuto, aku sampai tidak sadar berjalan dengan sendirinya. Apa tadi ada yang menyadarinya kalau aku tiba-tiba berjalan sambil melamun? Semoga saja tidak.

**xxx**

Kantin sekolah begitu ramai, sehingga aku berpikir untuk tidak makan di sana. Lebih baik aku di perpustakaan saja, akan lebih tenang di sana dibanding bersempit-sempitan di sini. Dengan langkah cepat, aku segera berlari menuju perpustakaan.

Oh celaka, ada seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari koridor kanan dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan lariku yang sudah terlanjur cepat.

BRAK! Aku pun menabraknya dan kami berdua jatuh bersama. Oh sial, aku malu sekali, untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar kami. Aku menahan sakit di bokongku karena terperosok jatuh dengan keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kulihat sebuah tangan terulur saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah lalu menengadah. Dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat sosok yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Oh tidak, itu Tadase!

Oh tidak, sepertinya aku mulai terpana melihatnya di hadapanku. Dan tanpa sadar aku meraih tangannya dan mulai berdiri, namun mataku masih saja memandangnya.

"Kau tidak apa bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk kembali dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin. Kemudian, aku kembali berjalan menuju tujuanku sebenarnya, perpustakaan. Dan, hei, kenapa Tadase mengikutiku?

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan juga?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan berusaha menahan kesenanganku saat itu. Bayangkan, setelah sekian lama memendam perasaanku sendiri, aku kini sudah berbicara dengannya! "Kau juga?"

Dia mengangguk. Memang benar sih, tadi kulihat dia juga akan berbelok ke perpustakaan. "Kenapa kita tidak ke sana bersama?" tawarnya.

Aku sempat berpikir—bohong, aku hanya pura-pura berpikir—dan jelas saja, tawaran itu kuterima bulat-bulat. Kenapa juga aku menolaknya? Ini akan menjadi kesempatan terlangka di hidupku!

"Baiklah, ayo," ujarnya lalu menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Dapat kulihat beberapa pasang mata menatap kami berdua—kebanyakan perempuan memang—pasti mereka iri. Entah kenapa, aku merasa beruntung sekali hari ini.

**xxx**

Aku tidak menyangkanya bahwa aku akan cepat akrab dengan Tadase. Ternyata, tidak seperti yang Ikuto kira, dia memang sudah ramah dari dulu—bahkan lebih ramah dari yang kukira. Dia juga baik, dan selera kami ada beberapa yang sama. Dan karena kami sudah saling mengenal, kami sering bercerita dan meminta solusi pada satu sama lain.

Lalu, hari itu, dia menceritakan sesuatu padaku. Dia sekarang mempunyai seorang gadis yang disukai, dan kebetulannya adalah gadis itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana sikap gadis itu?" tanyaku sambil menegak minuman kalengku.

Dia berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Dia baik, terlalu baik malah. Lalu dia terkadang menjaga sikap di depanku, menjadi seseorang yang kalem dan dingin. Awalnya aku hanya biasa saja dengannya, setelah itu aku justru menyukainya. Aneh bukan?"

Aku mengangguk setuju. Tapi kalau dilihat dari sikap gadis itu, aku pikir dia juga menyukai Tadase. Betapa beruntungnya gadis tersebut.

Aku meminum sampai habis minumanku, lalu melemparnya ke salah satu tong sampah di dekatku. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku padanya dan mendapatinya memandangku. Pandangannya yang seolah sedang menelusuri pikiranku.

Oh tidak. Maaf… tapi aku berpikir… tampaknya aku tahu siapa gadis itu. Sepertinya ya… itu aku.

**xxx**

"Wah? Benarkah gadis itu Amu-chi? Pasti rasanya senang sekali," sela Yaya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau itu, ceritaku belum selesai sudah berkomentar," ungkapku lalu menyikut lengannya.

"Iya, iya, maaf Amu-chi. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

**xxx**

Aku mulai merasakan sikapnya yang semakin baik padaku. Dan dia kembali mengutarakan kalo esok hari, ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang disukainya. Aku jelas mendukung hal itu sepenuhnya, namun terbesit rasa ragu di hatiku, kalau gadis itu bukanlah aku.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanyaku.

"Lumayan, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus mengungkapkannya. Aku tidak ingin memendam rasa ini terlalu lama, kalau nanti dia tiba-tiba bersama orang lain bagaimana?" katanya.

Aku mengangguk lalu teringat pada diriku sendiri. Aku telah lama memendam rasa pada Tadase, dan sekarang aku memiliki sedikit kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya, namun aku justru tidak melakukannya. Hubunganku dengan Tadase berjalan dengan terlalu baik, hingga aku takut hanya dengan rasa ini semuanya akan rusak.

"Kalau gadis itu menolakmu bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku akan berusaha menerimanya, dan kalau bisa, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya menyukaiku," jawabnya tegas.

"Hei, cinta itu kan, tidak bisa dipaksakan?"

"Memang benar begitu, tapi ada kalanya kalau kita harus bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mencapai tujuan kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyerah secepat itu, siapa tahu takdir akan berubah," jawabnya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku sadar, prinsip Tadase yang begitu tegas ternyata justru membuatku semakin menyukainya. Ternyata dibalik sisinya yang selama ini diperlihatkan pada setiap orang, dia ternyata juga orang yang keras.

**xxx**

Esok harinya, aku menunggu kabar dari Tadase. Dan selama hari ini, aku tidak kunjung menemukan sosoknya. Mungkin dia sedang menyendiri dan memikirkan ulang rencananya dengan matang. Namun aku khawatir, dan semakin takut menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang disukainya sepertinya bukan aku.

"Tadase!" suara teriakan gadis-gadis membuatku akhirnya menemukan sosok. Sayang, kakiku rasanya begitu lemas saat sadar Tadase sudah bersama seorang gadis. Aku tidak mengenalnya, mungkin dia termasuk anak yang tidak popular di sekolah ini.

Tadase tampak memperkenalkan gadis itu pada gadis-gadis tersebut. Dan aku sadar, Tadase jelas mengucapkan, "Ini kekasihku."

Aku hanya diam dan tidak berniat untuk mendatanginya. Jujur, aku sadar, di sisi lain aku terlalu percata diri dan berharap banyak padanya. Lantas, apa arti tatapannya saat itu padaku? Apa dia bermaksud meminta solusi kepadaku dan justru aku salah mengartikannya?

Bodohnya aku.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, berusaha sebisa mungkin meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut. Jangan sampai Tadase melihatku, jangan sampai dia mengenalkanku dengan gadis itu, jangan sampai aku merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini.

Kurasakan air mata itu mulai mengenang di pelupukku. Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku menangis di sini.

"Amu."

Aku menengadah dan menemukan sosok Ikuto di hadapanku. Segera kuseka air mata itu dan tersenyum padanya. "Hai Ikuto," sapaku riang lalu melewatinya begitu saja. Namun, dia mencegatku dengan salah satu tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengenggam erat tanganku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku berbalik padanya. "Aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau aneh sekali," kataku lagi.

Kudengar helaan nafasnya. Mungkin dia sudah menyerah menanyaiku—begitulah pikirku sebelum akhirnya dia justru menarikku dan membawaku pergi.

"Kita mau kemana?" seruku.

"Kau akan tahu," balasnya.

**xxx**

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku saat menyadari dia membawaku ke atas atap sekolah. "Kau aneh sekali."

Dia mendelik, "Justru kau yang aneh, dan konyol sekali saat tadi kau sudah mau menangis," ujarnya.

Aku hanya bisa berusaha untuk tidak memandang Ikuto. Rasanya malu sekali ketahuan akan menangis tadi. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kembali kudengar helaan nafasnya. "Ayolah Amu, aku sudah lama mengenalmu, jauh lebih lama dari saat kau menyukai dan mengenal Tadase. Setidaknya kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku, dan tidak hanya dengan Tadase."

Aku terhenyak. Memang, Ikuto tahu kalau aku sekarang begitu dekat dengan Tadase. Dan karena kedekatanku dengan Tadase, aku justru melupakannya. Aku sadar, setelah lama mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah berbagi cerita dengannya. Padahal justru menurutku, Ikuto seperti lebih mengerti aku dibanding Tadase.

Lalu, semuanya keluar begitu saja. Semuanya kuceritakan ulang, dari saat tabrakan hari itu, kedekatanku dengan Tadase, gadis yang disukai Tadase, dan terakhir, kebodohanku sendiri. Aku sadar, memang sakit saat menerima kenyataan bukan aku gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang, Tadase tidak sebaik yang kau tahu. Dia ramah padamu, karena memang seperti itulah sikapnya pada setiap orang, bukan karena dia menyukaimu. Lalu, dia juga tidak pernah sadar kalau sikap orang yang begitu baik padanya karena adanya rasa khusus. Itu seperti Tadase memandang setiap orang itu sama," komentarnya.

Aku memang sedikit sedih saat mendengar bagian, "_Dia ramah padamu, karena dia memang seperti itulah sikapnya pada setiap orang, bukan karena dia menyukaimu_." Tapi kalau sudah kenyataan, apa yang bisa dikata?

"Kau tahu, kalau menurutmu kau dan Tadase itu memiliki selera yang sama, kau tidak salah. Justru ada sebuah sikap yang membuat kalian berdua juga sama," imbuh Ikuto.

Aku mendongak dan memandang bingung padanya, "Apa itu?"

"Kau selalu bersikap baik pada setiap orang dan tidak sadar kalau ada yang bersikap baik padamu karena rasa khusus, bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi?"

Alisku terangkat. Jujur, sekarang aku merasa semakin bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti," ungkapku jujur.

Dia hanya diam lalu mengatakan kembali, "Kau tidak sadar kalau masih ada yang mengharapkanmu. Sayang orang itu juga sama sepertimu, ia kehilangan harapan yang sempat ada."

Lalu ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian.

**xxx**

Yaya menatapku ragu lalu berkata pelan, "Jangan-jangan… Amu-chi…"

Aku merasakan tangisku akan pecah, namun aku justru mengangkat kepalaku dan berusaha menahan linangan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja. "Ya, aku sadar, ternyata selama ini Ikuto mengharapkanku. Dan dengan bodohnya, aku justru terang-terangan memperlihatkan padanya kalau aku menyukai Tadase, dan menghancurkan harapannya."

"Aku sadar bahwa selama ini pandanganku selalu terarah pada Tadase, Tadase dan Tadase. Apa mungkin manusia memang selalu begitu? Mereka kadang berusaha mengejar hal-hal yang mereka sulit untuk raih, padahal yang mereka cari selama ini selalu ada di samping mereka. Begitu pula aku, ternyata orang yang menyukaiku, menyayangiku, mengagumi, dan mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya selalu ada di dekatku, namun aku justru tidak pernah memandangnya lebih dari sahabatku."

Satu tetes air mata bergulir begitu saja, dan kuseka dengan cepat. "Lalu… lalu, saat aku berusaha untuk membuka hatiku untuknya, dia justru pergi. Aku tidak menemukannya ada di pagi di depan rumah ini, rumahku. Aku tidak menemukannya ada di sekolah, atau di rumahnya. Rumahnya kosong, dan aku tahu dari tetangganya dan teman dekatnya, dia pindah. Dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Dia seolah membuang semua harapannya padaku, dan menganggap semuanya hanyalah masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Dia tidak menyadari kalau aku mulai menyukainya, dan membuka hatiku hanya untuknya." Aku sadar, tangisku pecah begitu saja. Kenangan itu bahkan terbesit kembali di benakku.

Ikuto yang setiap pagi menjemputku, Ikuto yang selalu tersenyum padaku, Ikuto yang dingin, Ikuto yang kalem, Ikuto yang selalu mengerti aku padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya.

Padahal dia sudah menjadikan aku yang terbaik di hidupnya, tapi aku justru melukainya tanpa aku sadari. Aku menyakiti orang yang ternyata baru kusadari, begitu berarti dalam hidupku.

Mata Yaya tampak berkaca-kaca. Lalu tangannya memegang tanganku dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. "Bersabarlah Amu-chi…" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu menyeka air mataku dengan beberapa helai tisu yang ada di dekatku. Lalu, setelah benar-benar tenang, aku segera membereskan tisu-tisu tersebut dan kembali duduk di hadapan Yaya. Yaya hanya diam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yaya," panggilku. "Setelah mendengar ceritaku, aku harap kau bisa menghargai sedikit tentang cinta. Cinta itu tidak semudah ketika kita mengeja namanya, cinta itu tidak semudah yang kita pikirkan selama ini. Cinta itu rumit, tidak bisa ditebak kemana dia akan pergi membawa hubungan kita. Kau dan Kairi adalah hubungan yang sudah berhasil, dan kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Kau dan Kairi harus bisa saling berbagi, menghargai, percaya, dan mengerti satu sama lain—itulah cara untuk menguatkan hubungan kalian."

Lalu aku menambahkan, "Sesekali bertengkar juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan karena hal sepele saja hubungan kalian merenggang. Berusahalah untuk berpikir jauh dan melihat hal baiknya. Pada dasarnya, kalau kau sudah memilih berhubungan, semuanya akan berjalan dengan kata itu. They call it, we call it, you call it, I call it LOVE."

Dia mengangguk mengerti. Lalu tak lama kudengar ponsel miliknya bergetar. Dia memberi isyarat tunggu-sebentar lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Konnichiwa_… Eh, Kairi? Apa ada? Tidak apa kudengar kau sibuk… Eh? Kau ada di depan rumahku sekarang?" Yaya segera keluar kamar dan aku mengikutinya, dari jendela ruang tamu dapat kulihat sosok Kairi yang sedang menelepon.

"Astaga, tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar," kata Yaya lalu memutuskan komunikasi itu. Ia memandangku sejenak.

"Kupikir, Kairi sangat menyayangimu. Kalau tidak untuk apa dia pergi ke sini? Sana pergilah, dia sudah menunggumu. Sekarang, karena Kairi sudah menghargaimu, menyayangimu, mengerti dirimu dan lainnya, sepertinya sekarang giliranmu untuk melakukan itu semua padanya," kataku lalu mendorongnya.

Dia tersenyum lalu memelukku. "Terima kasih Amu-chi, kau sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku hari ini padaku. Semoga suatu saat, kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri," bisiknya lalu melepas pelukanku dan berjalan keluar.

Kulihat dari balik jendela, Yaya yang menghampiri Kairi dan tersenyum manis. Lalu, Yaya memeluk Kairi—dan tentu saja pemuda itu terkejut, aku saja yang berada di balik jendela saja terkejut. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya Yaya, semoga hubungan kalian bisa bertahan lama, itulah harapanku untuknya.

Lalu wajah Ikuto kembali terbesit di memoriku. Aku sadar, cintaku masih ada di sela senyuman itu, rasa itu masih bertahan di dalam hati ini.

Aku menengadah memandang langit-langit ruang tamu. Ikuto, kalau suatu saat kita bertemu, semoga saja masih ada kesempatan kedua untukku dan untukmu, untuk kita.

Oh iya, aku lupa. Dan untuk kalian yang membaca, tunggu saja, suatu saat aku akan membagi kebahagiaanku pada kalian. Dan jangan lupa, carilah kebahagiaan kalian sendiri, dan jangan biarkan cinta membutakan pandangan kalian. Buatlah cinta menjadi pembimbing hidup kalian, dan jadikan cinta sebagai kenangan yang berarti—yang kelak bisa berguna untuk kalian dan orang lain.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Selesai~ (tepar) Saya nggak nyangka akan sepanjang ini. Ya ini sebenarnya ada beberapa dari pengalaman pribadi dan hanya berisi tentang bagaimana saya memandang tentang cinta. Saya berpikir, cinta itu walaupun manis layak coklat, terkadang kita akan merasakan pahit dari coklat tersebut :)

Ah, dan tak terasa, sudah setahun saya di FFn XDD

Baiklah, semoga Fic saya yang satu ini bisa bermanfaat untuk kalian semua :)

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
